Someday I'll Find You
by CrazyCutePeanut
Summary: Princess Ruby's uncle, King Ghostly, keeps nagging her to find a prince, but none of the guys amount to what's she wants. When she takes in a helpless peasent named Skull Boy, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby Gloom. But I do own King Ghostly- a totally made up character. And he's MINE! So no stealing! Mr. Ghostly wouldn't be too pleased with you.

Note: This is totally fluffy. I'm not sure about the future chapters, but I'm pretty sure that there won't be anything other than maybe one or two swearies. I need comments on this first part to make sure that I can make future chapters better. Flames please! But I need good comments too!

PART ONE

"Princess Ruby! Please come back!" King Ghostly of Gloomsville cried.

"No! I won't have it!" Ruby screamed angrily, as she ran upstairs.

Ruby's bodyguards, Len and Frank, looked at each other, a look of surprised reaction on their faces. Her Majesty was never angry. Heck, Princess Ruby was so ecstatic, that they didn't even KNOW what anger was until this very moment.

"Oh, where have I gone wrong?" King Ghostly said gloomily.

"Dude, it's probably because you're not letting Her Majesty choose a prince herself." Len said.

Over the past few days, the king insisted on Ruby finding a prince. At first, she was totally against the idea because the king has a tendency to make decisions for her, but she came to a conclusion: Ghostly lets her choose a prince herself. He began to open up to this conception, and Princess Ruby was quite content. But the next following days, King Ghostly has gotten back into the habit of making Ruby's decisions. Thence, the princess wasn't going to take it anymore.

The doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" One of the servants, Scaredy Bat screeched. He opened the door, and he fainted.

The ugliest, most terrifying skeleton you could ever imagine was standing outside. He was wearing raggedy clothings (I know the word is 'clothing' but I think 'clothings' sounds wayyy cuter.), and the pouring rain covered him. He started to shiver. The skeleton peered inside the castle.

"H-hello…," said the poor sack of bones. "M-my n-n-name is S-skull Boy-ACHOO!" Skull Boy's legs were wobbling from the cold.

Lightning crashed.

"What do you want? How DARE you interrupt your kings thinking time!" Ghostly bellowed as he towered over this meek villager.

"I-I just need a place t-to stay until this s-storm b-blows over. Your Majesty, would you be so kind as to-"

"GET AWAY FORM HERE! I don't need FILTH in my castle." The king picked up Skull Boy by the collar and threw the fragile pile of bones of the steps, and back into the rain.

Ruby watched the whole thing from upstairs. She couldn't let this poor villager spend the night in the rain!

"Uncle Ghostly, how dare you send one of your people away after they ask for your help!" Princess Ruby ran outside in the rain, fancy dress and all, and found Skull Boy under a tree.

"Skull Boy! Don't you know how dangerous it is to lay under a tree in a thunderstorm? Come back with me to my castle- my maids will take care of you and give you clean clothes and a room to stay in." The princess smiled warmly, and took his hand.

Skull Boy was shocked, and instantly melted to her touch. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that Princess Ruby would dare touch such an ugly, repulsive skeleton. And Ruby invited him into her castle! Wait- SHE INVITED HIM INTO HER CASTLE?

"But, Princess Ruby," Skull Boy protested. "What about His Royal Highness? He'll break my bones…" He had a cut on his skinny little arm.

"Ha," scoffed Ruby. "More like His Royal Hineyness. Don't worry about him- he's just a selfish ghoul."

This made Skull Boy feel better. "Thank-you, Princess Ruby."

"You know, I never really liked it when people called me 'Princess Ruby'. It seems so…royal. I always wanted to be treated like a normal person. Like the girls and boys of Gloomsville. Call me Ruby. If you will."

"Only if you will, and your will be done…Ruby." Skull Boy bent over her hand and kissed it. Ruby smiled, and this warmed his heart.

CRASH! (Lighting)

The princess and her villager came to the front of the castle. One of the maids, Iris, came to the door, and fainted, same way as Scaredy Bat.

Skull Boy looked at Ruby sadly. "Am I really that ugly?"

"No Skull Boy, you are not. All of my people are beautiful in my eyes." Ruby's eyes shone, and Skull Boy saw the tiny sparkles that made her eyes shine. "I'll show you to your room."

The two walked down the long, dark corridor. Giant metal chains hung on the walls, and shiny knight costumes glistened in the candlelight.

"Misery, this is Skull Boy, and he is staying the night. Show him to his room at once." Princess Ruby ordered her maid.

It only took a glance at Skull Boy to have lightning strike her.

"Ow." (I really love it when Misery says that. )

"Fine…I guess I'll show you to your room, then, Skull boy." Ruby grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the room beside her own bedroom. A dark mauve candle chandelier hung on the ceiling. Spider webs hung on the windows. The walls were black brick and smelled like dust, as if the room hadn't been used in ages.

"The room is beautiful, Ruby. I really appreciate it. How long has this room been not-used for?" asked Skull Boy.

"Sine 1742. My family isn't the type who like to help people out. The only people we use this castle for is ourselves."

"Then how are you one to be excessively kind to your people?"

"I don't know; I never really understood that part of my life." Ruby sighed.

"I wish my parents could see where I am now." Skull Boy flopped back on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Ruby sat on the bed beside him.

"Well," sighed Skull Boy. "You know the Skele-Toons?"

"Yes! Yes! I LOVE THEM!" Ruby said, jumping up and down. She realized how childish she was acting for a fourteen year old girl, and calmed herself down. "What about them?"

"Well, you know Skele-T? He's, um, my dad."

"OMG! You mean THE Skele-T?" Ruby was acting the fool again.

"Yes. Anyways, when I used to live with him, I was always interested in finding my true identity. I wanted to know who I really was. When I wanted to be in the band, my dad laughed in my face, 'Hah, you'll never estimate up to anything. You're just bones, and then some. You really think you could be in a professional jazz band with me?', and trash like that. He didn't encourage me when I raved on becoming an artist, or a dancer, or a doctor, or singer. He didn't care about me. He always got drunk when he came home from rehersals or concerts. One night, he came home and started trashing the house. I knew that night that I couldn't take it any longer. I had a leave. I had nowhere to go. I slept on the streets, in the alleys. Then came tonight, and a princess offered to take me in. I have never been more grateful." Skull Boy's eyes were glistening with tears.

"What about your mother, Skull Boy?" Ruby pondered. She wanted to know about his life, and now that she'd heard, she wanted to know more.

"My-my mother…" Skull Boy said slowly, and carefully. "My mother left me and my dad when I was, what, three years old? She said she was going to go visit one of her friends, and come back in a few hours. Hours turned into days, days turned into years, and we never saw her again. I heard rumours that she was cheating on my dad, that she said I was a mistake, my dad wasn't my real dad. It was really hard. I hope no child in Gloomsville goes through what the same thing that I went through."

"Oh, my gosh." Ruby's heart was breaking. "Skull Boy, I-"

"No, you know what? Ruby, it's okay. I know you feel bad for me, but really, I'm happy now. I'm here with you, and any place is better that going home to a drunken father or hearing rumours about your mom."

"Why didn't you come here right away. I could have helped you out. It's my job."

"I guess I never thought someone as regal as you would help out a peasant boy like me." Skull Boy said.

"Oh, well you're wrong. Anyways, let's get to sleep. Night, Skull Boy."

"Night, Ruby. Thank you." Skull Boy drew Ruby into a hug, and to his surprise, Ruby hugged him back.

What do you think of my story so far? Pretty good, right?


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't want you to stay in this castle any longer…"_

"_But-no! Please! I beg you!"_

"_Ha! Not unless you have a reason to stay."_

"_I love Ruby!"_

"_No you don't! Love isn't allowed in Gloomsville."_

"_I don't love her. Wait, why am I saying this?"_

"_You don't care for Ruby."_

"_No. I don't care for Ruby."_

"_Skull Boy, how could you say something like that?"_

"_Because I love you."_

"_What? You just rejected me."_

"_Wait-no I didn't…did I?"_

"No, No! Ruby, come back!" Skull Boy, screamed, still not awake yet. Lightning crashed. "AH!" he sat up strait in his bed.

Ruby, who was peacefully sleeping, heard the scream, and her eyes popped wide open. She came running into Skull Boy's room.

"Skull Boy, are you okay? What happened?" She sat down beside him, looking as afraid as she ever did.

"I had an awful nightmare! It was that your uncle threw me out of his castle. Except this time, no one came after me." Skull Boy started to cry.

"Oh, Skull Boy, you know that I'll always come after you, right?" Ruby rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't know…I mean, people change…"

"…And some people stay the same." Ruby smiled knowingly.

"Ruby, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, tell me whatever's on our mind."

"Well, what happened to your parents? Why is your uncle King?"

"Well, when I was three years old, my parents and I were going to leave the castle one day, to go see an old relative. You see, Uncle Ghostly was next in line for the crown. He doesn't like waiting. You know how nobody in Gloomsville can die unless they are in a car accident, starvation, stabbed, etc? Well, there was a terrible storm that night, and we were in the car. Our car got struck by lightning, and mom and dad got electrocuted. I don't know why, don't know how, but I didn't get electrocuted. Many people saw us in the streets and started calling 911 saying that the royal family needed ER service at once. I witnessed the whole thing. It was awful," Ruby started to cry. "I'll never forget the horrified look on my parents' faces, and their last words: 'We love you, Ruby. You're our little princess.'"

"Ruby, it's okay." Skull Boy never seen Ruby cry before, and now that he had, he didn't know what to do.

"Thanks. Well, the ambulance took me home, where Iris and the other servants would take care of me. They called my uncle and said that my parents had died, and that he would have to be ready for the coronation the next day. Of course, he couldn't have been happier. And now I'm stuck with him, until something tragic happens to him." Ruby looked at Skull Boy apologetically.

"You know Ruby, I now you will get through this. Doesn't everyone?" He smiled.

"Skull Boy, I never met anyone like you. You totally understand me."

"And I never met anyone like you, Ruby."

"Why, because I'm famous, and rich?" Ruby said flatly.

"No, because you get me. You know what I'm going through. I'm so happy I met you, Ruby."

"I'm happy I met you too, Skull Boy." Ruby took his hand.

The silence met them for about a minute. Then Skull Boy broke it; he had something to say.

"Ruby, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you think your uncle's gonna kick me out?"

"There's a possibility that that will happen, but I won't let him. I like you too much to see you leave." Ruby blushed as she said it. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I first saw you, I thought you'd never take me in. When you took me in, I was so thankful, that I fell in love with you. And now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." Skull Boy felt as if he had to blush, but for some reason, he couldn't. He said what needed to be said.

"Skull Boy…"Ruby had little pink circles on her cheeks. "I'm not so sure…about how I feel for you."

"Ruby, that's okay. Take your time. I'll be right here if you need me. Let's get to sleep."

"Okay…Thanks for trusting in me…Skull Boy…" Ruby fell asleep, head on Skull Boy's lap.

Skull Boy ran his slender fingers in Ruby's red hair. "Goodnight, Ruby…I love you."

Skull Boy fell asleep, hand tangled in red threads.

Iris and Misery came in, almost on cue, and gasped. Princess Ruby and this street kid…sleeping…together?

What do you think of this chapter? I'm adding suspense…just because. xD I can't wait to see what the end will be like!

Comments, please!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter. I hope you guys like it! ^_^

The next morning, as Iris and Misery were dusting the furniture, and fluffing pillows and trying to pretend that nothing happened the night before, King Ghostly came downstairs.

"Good morning, subjects! I trust you had a good night sleep?"

"Sure, if you call midnight acupunctures a good night sleep." Misery mumbled.

Iris couldn't keep last night's sight in her brain any longer. "Her Majesty was sleeping with a skeleton last night!"

"What? I thought I threw that dirt bag out?"

Meanwhile…

Ruby and Skull Boy just woke up.

"Morning, Skull Boy." Ruby said, sitting up in the bed. She smiled, and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning."

Ruby's face went from happy to serious. "I have something to tell you. I never told anyone this-not even uncle Ghostly. He'd just laugh in my face…I have premonitions."

Skull Boy stared at his saviour, knowingly. He nodded. "Why are you so serious? Did you have one last night?"

"Yeah…and my premonitions normally come true. I had a vision that you and I faced my uncle-hand in hand."

"Oh…" Skull Boy's cheeks started to warm up.

"So, it's a yes." She smiled at her dear friend. "Yes, I love you back."

"Really? You mean it?" Skull Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really. I'll even prove it." Ruby closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her lips met Skull Boys'.

"Wow. Ruby, I never had someone love me before."

"Me either." Ruby said dreamily.

Interrupting their moment, the king barged through the door. "PRINCESS RUBY! HOW _DARE_ YOU? (A/N: Bad timing. ^_^ )

Ruby grabbed Skull Boy's hand and winked. "Uncle Ghostly, you and I never really _talked_. So, tell me about your job: What's in it for you? The money, the fame, the jewels? The fact that your too busy to deal with me?" Ruby challenged her uncle.

"Princess, if you must know, I'm in it for the tax collecting, profit of the town, and because I have a jealous love for my people."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh, uncle, I'm sorry, but you left out the part where you get to throw helpless people in the street when they come to you for help, and the part where you prevent me from leaving the castle to keep me from helping my people."

"King Ghostly's gold clothings were now drenched in sweat. (That's disgusting. ^_^) "I don't know what you're talking about, neice." He turned to Misery and Iris. "Kids- _such_ and imagination."

Skull Boy walked up to the king. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'm going to be moving in soon, thanks to Ruby…" He winked at his love. He moved toward Ghostly, and wrapped his arms around him.

"VERMIN! I command you to go in the dungeon at once!"

"NO. Uncle. You put him in the dungeon- you put me in as well. I'll leave the castle, and tell the whole town what you're doing. They'll rebel against you, and eventually…they'll kill you." There was a threatening tone in her voice. (A/N: this is my fave line in the story. ^_^)

"Fine. No dungeon. You can stay. But stay out of my way." Ghostly stormed out, with his maids following him.

"Yes! We did it!" Ruby threw her arms around her lover, and Skull Boy picked her up and spun her around the room.

He laughed. "Yes we did, and now that your uncle is out of the way, I have to ask you something." He knelt on one knee with Ruby knowing what was about to happen. "Ruby-I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Ruby kissed him and smiled. "Hey, I finally found my prince."

"He won't accept me."

"I know why he was so upset with me choosing a prince! He didn't want to get replaced. He wanted to choose for me because he knew all the bachelors wouldn't make me happy. What a douche-bag!"

"Don't worry about it. His 'people' don't like him anyway. We'll put flyers up in the town, tell your uncle that he can't do anything about it, and his people will most likely vote him out. I'll be your king, and you'll be my queen. The town will be so happy, and we could give everybody their money back!"

"That's a great plan."

Downstairs…

"You're getting married? You can't do that- you're only a teenager."

"So? You just don't want me to get married because you don't want to be replaced, as king. Don't worry. You won't be-not yet. We'll hold a voting. But don't worry; they are obviously going to vote for Skull Boy. Then he will be elected as king, and you will be sent to the dungeon for tax-theft. (A/N: Is that a word?)

"No-NO!"

"This won't take long; I already called the police. They'll help us out." Ruby said evilly.

Almost on cue, the cops bursted through the door. "Your majesty-you are under arrest, for stealing taxes…illegally."

"Wait! I won't be in the run for king!"

"That's the point." Ruby said gravely, a smile plastered on her face. "Take him away."

"RUBY! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY…" Ghostly's voice trailed off.

"Oh, Skull Boy, we can finally be together!" Ruby beamed.

"Ruby, I love you."

As they were about to kiss, the servants gathered around. "Your majesties, may we come to the wedding?"

"Of course you can, guys."

WEDDING TIME!

The sweet ragdoll and the skeleton got married, and had a baby demon named Legion. And they all lived happily ever after

Small epilogue, but I had nothing to write about.

So, what do you think?


End file.
